


Sins of a church boy

by FxckingTommo91



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Harry, Danielle is a bad bitch, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Kinks galore, M/M, Sub Louis, This may be offensive to religious people, Threesome - M/M/M, agegap, eleanor is a bitch, i'll add as i go - Freeform, im a terrible writer, louis aunt is homophobic, louis is 16 harry is 25, louis wears panties, louis wears skirts, princess louis, well phil in prison, y'all gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckingTommo91/pseuds/FxckingTommo91
Summary: Louis' aunt sends Louis to a religious school, turns out the head teacher isn't that holy after all.





	Sins of a church boy

**Author's Note:**

> I write this in 2017 august and did not even think to continue, if anyone wants me to i promise to continue as often as possible - x

Standing outside his envitable fate for the next wo years, Louis had no idea what to do. Run, plead, accept it?

"Please keep me, I promise I can change." Louis half-begged, falling to his bruised knees infront of his only relative that would take him in; accept him.

"No, Louis." She snapped, saying his name with a sharp bitter hint like it was a curse, Louis had felt a subtle sting in his heart, but over the years he had learnt to ignore the names, abuse and utter disgust. With a rough fist etched into the base of his scalp, he was pulled to his feet to have his aunt spit in his face, "You are disgusting, I took you in once and you never changed a single bit. Now you're even worse! I can't have a sinner in this household, you'll affect us all. My husband already despises you anyway and you will be a horrible influence on my children. In the school you'll have kids who need help just like you."

Tears welled in Louis' eyes, fake ones at least, a talent he had learnt at a young age. He pulled a convincing heart-breaking pout onto his face, blinking fat tears running down his cheeks. He reminded his aunt of a lost puppy who just needed care, however she blocked out her heart, which was causing her to second-guess her decision.

His aunt knew this trick but felt overwhelmed with sympathy anyway, ignoring her will not to touch him, she embraced him into a hug awkwardly and cautiously. "You'll come back purified, healthy and no longer a fag or wearing this stupid clothing, I promise. But, you have to go to the school to get the help you need."

Louis groaned silently, _this is bullshit. Two years of my life took away just because of my sexuality and how I like to dress._ He looked down at his bably blue hoodie and cotton shorts. _I look fine, dont i?_

His aunt had somehow sensed his displeasure, scolding gently, "Now, now, no need to be like that, you'll make friends too. Let's get you checked in, we'll have to meet the principal first, be respectful to him."

  _Great, another homophobic dick._

Just as the brunette was pondering on a better future if he ran right now, his relative had caught his slim wrist in a vice-like grim, practically dragging him through the main entrance. From the outside, the building was large and seemed inticing, almost intimidating if you took into account the giant-like fences with barbed wire. It was like a prison, a cage. Yet the inside was a pure white, no scratch, stain or imperfection. To Louis that had been a lot more nerving, he noticibly gulped.

_I should not be here, I don't fit in._

They stopped infront of the main office, which had a glass window that seperated them and a blonde male sitting behind a computer on the mahagony desk.  

Two blue eyes had glanced over Louis and his aunt, the man seemed puzzled for a split-second until a light bulb appeared to go off in his head. "Ah, I suppose you're the Tomlinsons, right?" A thick, cheery Irish accent had somewhat startled Louis, although the irishman still smiled brightly.

They simply nodded.

"Well welcome, I'm Mr Horan, however you can call me Niall." He introduced himself, pausing breifly to grunt, "Although most of the rascals here call me Neil." He mumbled uttering some silent curses which had Ms Tomlinson widening plain brown eyes.

"I, however, doubt you Mr Tomlinson will take part in such outrageous acts." Niall had awkwardly reached his hand through the opening in the glass between them, to shake Louis' petite hand.

The younger boy had innocently giggled, which seemed to stun the blonde for a second, "I promise to call you Niall."

"Thank lord," he exagerrated, "a polite one. Anywho I'll be here for your schedules, reports and to arrange family visits. Also if Li-Mr Payne feels you show improvement you will be rewarded with free time out of the school, no chores, believe me or not skipping lessons, or some students have requested items like cigarettes, drinks or special privileges. However, drugs are strictly prohibited, get me?"

 "Gotcha." Louis' eyes seemed to brighten, how much he would do for a cigerette right now.

"You'll do great here, kid." Niall assured in a sweet tone, "For now I'll have to leave you, but tomorrow you start classes and I will assign you someone to show you around."

A brown-haired girl appeared in the window, scurring over hastily and whispering to Niall in a rushed manner. As they carried on talking in hushed voices, Louis' aunt glanced above her on the wall to the clock annoyed, clearly wanting to ditch the boy sooner rather than later, and not-so discretely coughed.

Nialls eyes widened, "Oh. Yes sorry, I've just been informed that you'll have to talk to Vice-principle Payne instead as Ha-Headmaster Styles has some um important.. business to uh sort out." He choked out a blush creeping on his cheeks, looking like he was mentally wanting to slap himself when he finished blurting the words out.

"Oh, okay." Louis said, confused and also not caring.

_The more i get to delay meeting the homophobe prick who runs this place, the better._

"Yes, don't worry, he'll speak to you tomorrow. Now, if you please, Miss Campbell here will lead you to Mr.Payne's office."

"Thanks, i guess." He rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Mr Tomlinson and good luck Louis!"

Louis nodded, following the girl reluctantly, and waving briefly to his Aunt, who was leaving without a word.

_What a bitch._

"Come on, girly, haven't had one of you in a while." The girls high-pitched voice stated, causing Louis to have a puzzled expression on his face.

"One of who?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, like it was obvious, "Fem boys, crossdressers, fluids. What would you consider yourself?" Louis had heard the words go through one ear and out the other, was he supposed to know what those things were?

He frowned, "I don't know what they are.. if your referring to my clothes they just make me comfortable.." he glanced down on his body rather insecurely.

"Aw, good for you girly. Danielle." She introduced her self with a string of confidence, Louis groaning at her use of the nickname.

"Louis, and stop calling me that."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say girly." Danielle teased lightly, hearing a cute huff as a response.

Concluding he would get nowhere trying to stop her, he rested on changing the topic. "So there's other students..like me?" He asked, not bothering to hide the curiousity in his voice. 

The air suddenly became awkward and tense, she sighed nostalgic. "Well only one, but uh we don't talk about him, okay?"

To Louis this wasnt enough of an answer, so he urged on, "Who-"

"Listen new kid, don't ask me about him, or anybody else. You'll learn through rumours. Only Troy can tell you the whole truth though, and he trusts few."

"Why can you tell me?" He frowned.

"Not my responsibility. But please do not under any circumstance ask Mr. Styles.. or-or he'll- no just don't." She warned with a shiver.

Louis was going to question the girl more, but before he could open his mouth she had beat him to it. "Ah, we're here, he's through that door. Good luck, see you later?" She had proposed seeing him again more as a question.

"Thanks Danny." Louis smiled.

"Danny?" She smirked.

"Since I'm girly."

"Whatever. See you, girly!" 

Louis was alone where Danielle had left him, a large looming door infront of him with **Vice-principle Payne** written on it with bold letters.

With a deep breath, he knocked twice, hearing a 'come in' from behind the door.

He slowly opened the door to a room, which he assumed was this guy's office or maybe home since blankets were stuffed on the couch in the corner. It looked professional, yet cosy too, a couch was placed in front of a coffee table and tv. Whereas in the back Louis could see another table and counter with kitchen supplies and cupboards too. In the centre was a desk with a muscled, broad man hidden behind a computer.

He beckoned with two fingers for Louis to come closer, he complied sliding into the leather chair that faced Mr Payne.

"Louis. Am I correct?" A rough voice spoke.

"Uh. Yes, sir." Louis muttered, feeling immeadiately inferior to the larger man.

"Hello, I am Mr. Payne, I will be running you through rules, terms and conditions, your prefences and needs." He smiled reassuring, which helped breifly to calm Louis' nerves.

"Ok, Sir."

He slid a folder over, which read _**Files for Mr Tomlinson.**_ The first page listing the rules:

_**Rules of St Martins Academy** _

**_If you are to practice your religion in this school you must swear to seven oaths:_ **

**_1\. I promise I will not engage in any sexual activity until after marriage._ **

**_2\. I believe homosexuality is a sin and I will only engage in heterosexual activities._ **

**_3\. I shall never lie to Sir.Harry_ **

**_4\. I never consume drugs._ **

**_5\. I will confess all sins, to be forgiven and purified._ **

**_6\. I will never take part in any illegal activities or evil doings._ **

**_7\. I worship god, and will never praise the devil in any such way._ **

Louis scoffed quietly at the second rule flipping over to the second page.

 

_**Terms and conditions** _

_**1\. I will wear my gender assigned uniform, unless assigned not to.** _

_**2\. I will eat 3 meals a day unless told not to.** _

_**3\. I will excerize at least an hour a week, unless told not to.** _

_**4\. I will attend lessons 4 times a day.** _

 

"Mr Payne?" Louis' small voice quivered,

the older man looked up from his paperwork to meet his eyes, "Yes?" 

"What if I can't comply with the first one?"

He thought for a moment, "You must wear the uniform, until you speak with Mr.Styles, and he will see if he can do anything for you."

Louis shivered at the thought of wearing trousers, yet nodding anyway.

"I assume you are done, I will be listing your prefences and needs. I've listed female uniform, will you be wanting feminine products, body wash, shampoo?"

Louis nodded, insecurity manifesting his existence.

"That will be in your rewards category for if you are making progress. Anymore?"

 

Louis hesitated, "Sir, I don't mean to sound weird, but can I request female.. undergarments." He squeaked out, convincing himself no human could have ever faced humiliation at a higher level.

"Mr Tomlinson, are you requesting that you are able to wear.. panties?"

"Yes Sir." He affirmed, red cheeks flaring and small hands desperately trying to cover his face. How much he wished the ground would somehow open up and swallow him whole right now.

"Well, I-uh speak with.. Mr Styles?" He tried to sound confident but it sounded more like a question.

 

Louis was clearly embarrassed about this too. This hot teacher definitely thought he was a freak now. Little did he know, the thought of the brunette in panties had unprofessionally, went straight to Liams dick.

 

"Now Louis, do you have any needs, any medications per-say?"

"I used to take sleeping pills but I haven't had the nightmares since I moved away.." 

Liam nodded,"Of course we will have them available if you are to ever need them."

"Thankyou, sir."

"Well I better be moving on, nice meeting you Louis. Here your key, room 666 if you have trouble finding it ask a student, they're helpful. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too sir."

Louis was left aimlessly wondering around, asking a few students for directions until he was finally in front of his door.

 

_Finally some peace and qui-_

 

"ROOMIE!!" A voice overly loud voice had exclaimed upon his entry, Louis stumbled back holding his ears.

"Uh-Hi?"

"Hey man, welcome to the hellhole! Or school as some call it. And your unit two as well? Cool, you're special." A brown-skinned boy sat at the top of a bunk-bed, Louis could see a few tattoos on him.

"Unit two?"

"Ah yes, your new. I'll tell you later, are you Louis? Im your tour guide."

Louis nodded weakly.

"Nice to meet you, Zayn."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Danielle not want Louis to ask Mr.Styles about the other boy? Who is the other boy? What was Niall so awkward about? Why is Louis in unit two? Answer in the comments! Tell me if you like it and i should continue too.


End file.
